User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- :O Cont. Uh...... Glasses? I love your avatar, is that from lucky star? that shows awesome Do watermelons come from heaven? }} Narwhals, fugu fish, and oohblabla! #I've gotten all of the Secret Reports except for Another Day. (STUPID... PIG...! Rgh... ) #... I forgot. }} }} Um, it's a quest. I believe you need Orichalcums, Adamantites, and sumthin' else. No Scarletites needed. }} MUAHAFLIPPINHA }} } |text = } }} Okay? A Task and a Vid }}}} MSF News PPPPPKKKKK STARSTOOOOOOOORRRRMMMMM!!!! }} }} It's about cases that took place over a year (or moar) ago and where never solved. Then, these detectives try to solve them to bring justics. Teh main character, Lily Rush, be-eth awesome! }} There's also a super-awesome show by teh name of Supernatural." A non crime-drama, rather, a horror series. Verah interesting. However, some episodes haz too much blood. }} You shouldz watch it. Also, COLD CASE ONLY COMES ON AT 2:00 A.M. CST ON TNT! I STAY UP EVERY NIGHT TO WATCH IT! Afterwords, I watch two hours of mah favorite show, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. I stood up an extra hour today and watched an episode of Angel on TNT. Then, fell asleep. I be verah tired nao, so I probably won't get a chance to see Cold Case if it's even on tonight... }} I be having major trouble sleeping as well. I dunno why, but if it wasn't for dat, I'd never have found found Cold Case. }} Thanks Blanky for fixing my word bubble AND I promise I won't cuss again.--Goth Boy 01:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) }} Um, tomorrow, you wanna try teh SSBB 99 Stock thingy? Also... BUY MARIO KART WII, MIZZY BLANKLY!!!! }} Mario Kart, . Midnight doesn't know how to give her code. Wii nor Luke never play it. And Oy be rarely on...}} I haz yet to see teh movie. Which, speaking of movies, I wanna see Inception. <--- BE USING DAT SMILEY TO MUCH! }} 'Bout Brawl: I be up now. }} Community }} The Bones Which Be-eth Lovelyful! }} I think I was trying to say, do you want me to copy teh section from the story, and censor the bad parts? It's not important to the story, though.}} }} OMG, YOU UPDATED HIKARI'S PIC ON YOUR BANNER BUT NOT MINE? MEANIE! }} }} }} IF YOU'RE NOT IN DIS CONVERSATION, DUN COMMENT ON IT!!! You gonna gaet sticky keys, den I laugh, den you cry. Also, didn't u say dere was a website where you can watch anime, cuz I wanna watch Lucky Star. Also, when I sent this message, COLD CASE WAZ ON IN AN HOUR!!! I be soundin' like a mixture of you and dat Hikarly lately. }} About ''Lucky Star:'' I can't acess it on meh Wii. About Cold Case: It wasn't on. }} Teh Oder Comments Blanky, i have some ideas for new portals. Please reply (on either here or a my AU talk page). Bookywormy's sim request! Hi MissBlankyFace! (Btw - Can I call you that?!) Right, let's get started on my request! Eyes - Brown ones with an eyelash at edge! Example : Hikari and Kat! (Online MySims Wiki Members!) Taylor and Renee (In-Game Characters!) Hair -Curly one in blonde! Example : Hikari (Online) and Renee (It's the same colour as hers, In-Game Character) Mouth - Pink one with a smiley line through it! Clothes - White top, white skirt, Yellow short-sleeved cardigan, blue bracelet and blue shoes! Face Decorations - Pink cheeks and freckles! Accessories - None! Background - With Jimmy! By the fountain! Possibly Splashing! : D Thanks, Bookywormy/Waffles! Do you have to be a certain age to be on this wiki??? - unregistered contributer. Well, we could have a DS minigame portal, that has minigames from a DS games. Not one with boxes but like the MySims Party Wii + MySims Wii portal. We could also have a portal for Interests and places in all games. And the MySims Mobile Portal is kinda messed up! Okay. I'd like to help but i don't have a clue how to sort out the portals. I know. I'll try to over the summer. I don't know what to call myself. Does anyone have any ideas? ALSO, you should edit Survival for a Signiture Jimmy! Yea, that's okay but if Karine, Penelope or Patrick are in your town picture me with them! Thanks, Waffles! Ask something? http://mysims.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:BlankyXP&action=edit&section=new